Carwyn
Carwyn5.jpg Carwyn9.jpg Carwyn8.jpg|Naomi and I. Aren't her legs amazing? Carwyn23.jpg Carwyn6.jpg Character Height: 6’ 5” Character Eye colour: Blue/Gray. Character Distinguishing Notes: When he was younger, he had his left eyebrow pierced. He still has the hole’s for it though, and occasionally he puts the bar back in to reinstate his young with Derek. Personality 'Character Personality:' Carwyn is hot, and he knows it. He can work his way out of most situations by using his looks, and he isn’t ashamed to use them either; as seen by the fact that he is a playbot and an Escort to cover his school fees. He is addictive, calm, possessive and collected (most of the time). The Welsh-man doesn’t care what he is doing, as long as he is having hun while doing it. He will yell at you one minute and kiss you the next; curse your name loudly for all to here and then be revering you just as quickly. He can be temperamental, loud and obnoxious if he is caught at the wrong time of the day… but if there is one thing that won’t change – it’s this… if he chooses to allow someone in, really let them in, they better be ready for a fierce love – because he doesn’t let go easily. Character Strengths: Sex. His good looks. Art. Looking after his siblings. Quidditch. Sex. Character Weaknesses: Sex. Sexy men and women. Good art. Cold. Derek. Unique Character Traits: Character Spoken Languages: ''' '''Family, Parents & Siblings Ianto Eris: Father Sian Eris: Mother Derek Eris: Husband Eliot Hanover: Son Gemini Hanover: Daughter-in-Law Harrison Eris: Son Parker Eris: Daughter-in-Law Morgan Eris: Daughter Connell Eris: Son Sasha Entienne: Daugher Jacques Entienne: Son-in-Law Bethan Eris: Sister Carys Havier: Sister Nico Havier: Brother-In-Law Gwen Jameson: Sister Oliver Jameson: Brother-in-Law Medi Edwards: Sister Dalton Edwards: Brother-in-Law Benedict Edwards: Nephew William Edwards: Nephew Maximus Edwards: Newphew Kieve Cameron: Sister Leo Cameron: Brother-in-Law Hope Cameron: Niece Rhianna Brown: Sister Charlie Brown: Brother-in-Law Darcy Brown: Nephew Ella Brown: Niece Terrwyn Eris: Sister Owen Eris: Brother Carrie Eris: Sister-in-Law Joseph Eris: Nephew Reid Eris: Nephew Isobel Eris: Niece Alexandra Adler: Niece Edmond Adler: Nephew-in-Law 'History' Carwyn’s mother, Sian was heir to a wealthy family, coming from the West Coast of Scotland- the Isle of Bute to be exact. She met her husband-to-be at school when they crossed pathes in her sixth year. Ianto was from a well-off Welsh family, and although the engagement was met with some trepidation, both families realized it was happening whether they liked it or not when they were told that Sian was pregnant. After that, they were blessed with happy times and many children; females to be exact. They wished for nothing more than a large family but while they were ecstatic with the football team of girls they were getting, they wanted a boy to carry on the family name. Their sixth child, a fraternal twin, Carwyn, filled this position. The older girls all loved their younger brother and played with him every day. As such, he grew up with a great love for women, even if he could manipulate most to do whatever he wanted from about the age of seven. A correct look and a smile. That was all it took. Even his two younger sisters loved to play with him. Rhianna more than Terrwyn, however Terrwyn grew up thinking that he was her personal climbing frame. Owen, simply thought he was amazing. Growing up surrounded by so many sisters, meant that Carwyn was subject to muggle chick flicks, the make-up, the hair-dos, the heels, the skirts and – of course – the posters of male superstars. While they all played muggle sports together, there was nothing that could stop Carwyns sexual preference from being the complete opposite. He grew up with no preference, and to this day he still blames his four older sisters and his twin for kick-starting his fascination with men… and fashion which allowed him to love modeling for so long. They all love him though, but feel sorry for the girls and boys that he sets his sights on. They are destined to become snared in his trap. Though, they can’t wait for the day that Carwyn sets – and falls into a trap of his own. Wand 13”, Rosewood wood, dragon heartstring core, flexible.